Valentine On Valentine's Day Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: February 14th. Valentine's Day. In Creative Writing, Cheyenne's class is going to be having a party. When Heartbreaker, along with his sidekick, Cupid comes in, it's a whole another ball game between Captain Man and Cheyenne.
1. Getting Ready For The Party

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Happy V Day. This is actually a sequel to my Father \Daughter Dance: A Henry Danger Fan Fic. Anyways, My OC is not going to be a crybaby but, in the story, Captain Man's going to be right by her side at the Valentine's Day party in Mr. Carroll's class. Hope you guys like this! Continue to follow and favorite me! Thank you😊**

The blood red numbers on the digital clock read 5:59 A.M.

17 year old Cheyenne Rae Manchester, Ray's daughter was so excited about this day.

Today was Valentine's Day.

At 6:00 A.M., Ray came walking in, with a platter of Man cakes, a flower in a vase, freshly squeezed orange juice in a glass, and a homemade Valentine's Day card that was personally from himself.

He laid the platter of breakfast on her bedpost.

Cheyenne instantly got up when she smelled the Man cakes.

"Good morning, my sweet valentine." Ray said as he stood right next to her, with the platter of breakfast.

"Good morning, Dad. Happy Valentine's Day!" Cheyenne said, in a excited tone.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart. I brought you some breakfast." Ray said as he gently laid the platter on to Cheyenne's lap.

Cheyenne began to eat her Man cakes that had the perfect amount of syrup and butter on them.

A few minutes later, she got through with her pancake Man cake breakfast.

Schwoz came into the room to take the platter away, except for the flowers, the card, and her cup of orange juice.

"So, Dad? Is Captain Man going to be coming to our Valentine's Day party that we're having in first block today with Mr. Carroll?" Cheyenne asked as she took a sip of the orange juice.

Ray placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart. Captain Man will be there. Now, get out of bed and get dressed. I'll meet you in the Man Cave in 5 minutes." Ray said as he got up off of the bed and laid Cheyenne's flowers and card on her nightstand.

He then left the room.

 **A few minutes later...**

Cheyenne came into the Man Cave, wearing her heart red dress that went way past her knees, her red stockings, and her red dress shoes.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Ray said as he embraced her.

Cheyenne beamed at him.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said.

She then gave him a kiss as she was hugging him.

He returned the same kiss to her.

 **6:45 A.M.**

As Ray was doing Cheyenne's hair, he was smiling. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was so beautiful.

After he did that, Cheyenne began to put on her dress shoes.

Right after she did that, she then got her Valentine's Day cards and treats, along with her bags that she usually carried.

"Remember, Dad. Be there as Captain Man no later than 8:30. I'll be in room 140, if you're looking for me." Cheyenne said as she embraced her father one last time.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Captain Man will be there. I'm sure he knows the way to your first block class." Ray said, reassuringly as he let his daughter go.

She then went over to the elevator, pressed the button, and got into it.

 **(Aw. That was really sweet of Ray to serve breakfast in bed to Cheyenne. That was so cute, right? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. Captain Man Arrives

**Swellview** **High** **School**

 **8:05 A.M.**

Cheyenne enters her first block class with a smile on her face.

She was totally looking forward to the Valentine's Day party and the Valentine's Day story starter, itself.

 _Love was in the air. Today was a very special day, especially for Mr. Carroll's first block class. They were..._ , the story starter as it was on the board said.

Cheyenne continued writing. She was so happy that her boyfriend, Fred Figglehorn got her something for Valentine's Day. A heart shaped box of chocolates, a red rose, and a Valentine's Day card that she hasn't opened yet.

Besides, this day gets even better.

Captain Man, Cheyenne's father, will be coming to spend his Valentine's Day with his special girl.

 _He'll be here. Don't panic._ Cheyenne said to herself as she was still writing her story starter.

 **8:15 A.M.**

Morning announcements were over. Everyone brought cupcakes, cookies, plates, drinks, chips, and anything else you could ever imagine.

As the party was about to commence, there was a loud knock at the door.

Mr. Carroll then opened the door. It was Captain Man.

When Captain Man walked in, everyone was clapping and cheering.

Cheyenne looked up from her story starter and saw her Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Sit right next to me!" Cheyenne said, excitedly as she pointed to the desk that had the numbers D1 taped down on a white card.

Captain Man then sat down.

"So, my dear sweetheart, can I see your story starter for today? I bet that it's going to be so cute with me and you in it." Captain Man said as he looked at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne then looked at her finished story starter.

"Sure, Dad." Cheyenne said as she was giving Captain Man her finished story starter that was on three sheets of notebook paper.

Cheyenne got up from her desk and went over to her father.

She gave him a kiss and a hug as he was reading her story starter.

Just as soon as Captain Man got done reading Cheyenne's story starter, he looked at her.

"Your writing... It's..." Captain Man said, in a surprised tone.

"What, Daddy? Terrible? Awful? I knew you wouldn't like it." Cheyenne said as she was about to go back to her desk.

When she sat back down, Captain Man came over to her and knelt down next to her.

"It's very cute and very well crafted together. How did you do it?" Captain Man said, astonished that his daughter, Cheyenne can write a really good story.

"Well, Dad. Let's just say that I can think really hard of what I want to write about." Cheyenne said.

Captain Man then hugged her.

"I love you, my special Valentine." Captain Man said as he gave her a kiss on her right cheek.

"I love you too, Dad." Cheyenne said as she gave her father a kiss.

 **(Aw. So cute. Captain Man is astonished that his daughter can write a really good Valentine's Day story. If you want to know what a story starter is, you are more than glad to ask me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. Sharing Story Starters

**8:25 A.M.**

Mr. Carroll came walking up to his podium and he sat down on the chair that had a pillow on the seat.

"Okay. Who would like to share their story starter?" Mr. Carroll asked.

Then, one hand shot up. It belonged to Cheyenne.

"Okay, guys. Cheyenne has a story starter that she would like to share so, please, listen to her." Mr. Carroll said as he looked at Cheyenne and the class.

Cheyenne began to read her story starter.

 _Love was in the air. Today was a special day, especially for Mr. Carroll's first block class. They were going to be having a Valentine's Day celebration._

 _Everyone brought cupcakes, cookies, chips, drinks, plates, and anything else you could ever imagine. Everyone was having a good time, especially Cheyenne. Her father, Captain Man came into the classroom and sat down beside his daughter._

 _"Okay. Who would like to sing a Valentine's Day song?" Mr. Carroll asked._

 _Cheyenne stood up._

 _"I will, Mr. Carroll. I will. Look up the song Paint Me A Birmingham by Tracy Lawrence." Cheyenne said as Captain Man was holding her hand._

 _Mr. Carroll looked up the song and he placed it onto the flat screen TV and pressed play._

 _As the song was playing, Captain Man and Cheyenne were both singing along to the chorus:_

 _Could you paint me a Birmingham?_

 _Make it look just the way I planned_

 _A little house on the edge of town_

 _Porch going all the way around_

 _Put her there in the front yard swing_

 _Cotton dress, make it early spring_

 _For a while she'll be mine again_

 _If you could paint me a Birmingham_

 _A few minutes later..._

 _The song ended. Everyone was clapping and having fun. At least, nothing wasn't going to go wrong._

Then, after that, the story starter ended.

Everyone began to clap and cheer for the girl as she was holding her father's hand.

 **(Aw. So cute. I really enjoyed the song that Cheyenne and Captain Man performed. Do you have second feelings about this? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
